


Stupid And In Love

by itishardtopickausername



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itishardtopickausername/pseuds/itishardtopickausername
Summary: Eiji has been holding his feelings inside for too long. But today he's finally going to tell Ash he loves him!Will Ash return his feelings?





	Stupid And In Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is a They Are Both Happy And Safe AU, Angst don't interact. 
> 
> This is really stupid but I had this idea in my head and felt like I gotta write it.  
> Enjoy!!!

Today.

Today he's going to tell him.

He's been holding it in for so long he can't even remember the last time he spent a day without thinking about it.  
It's been building up inside him for all this time and instead of it fading away slowly, like he first thought would happen, it just grew stronger with each day, hour, minute and second that passed by...

But no more!  
No more will he have to think of everything that comes out of his mouth when he's around him, fearing he might say something to reveal his secret.  
No more will he watch his every move, careful not to touch him too much to make it weird, but to still touch him just enough to not make it suspicious.  
No more will he daydream himself to sleep, thinking of soft kisses, warm cuddles, gentle smiles and heated touches, so passionate he could feel his whole body heat up with desire and desperation.  
No more. For today he is going to tell him.

Today Eiji is finally going to tell Ash he loves him.

Eiji sits on his couch, the television is on, his favourite show is playing loudly. It's that one episode where the main character gets into that big mess and struggles to get out of it in very comedic and cringey ways, but, through the help of friends and logical thinking, it turns out just fine and everything is back to normal in the end.  
It's one of Eiji's favourite episodes. The characters feel very authentic and relatable in it especially. It feels to him like all the actors lived through this exact situation before and knew just how it felt and how to react to every new catastrophe that hit them. Eiji has seen it endless times, he knows it by heart, yet it never gets old.  
But today he doesn't even notice it's on.

Eiji invited Ash to come over and hang out for a bit, and he's going to be there any second now and that's when Eiji is going to tell him how he feels. Thousands of thoughts and images pass through his head. He was pretty sure Ash feels the same, he acts different around him than he is with others; it feels like he smiles more when he's with Eiji, like he's softer and more playful around him than he is when he's with other people..  
But you can never know. What if Eiji's speculations are wrong and that's just how Ash acts around everyone and Eiji's desire and hope just made him think he's different? What if this is going to make Ash feel weird and he won't feel comfortable being with Eiji anymore? What if he does feel the same and it won't end well? Could this end their friendship?

Eiji's doubts are interrupted by the door bell. It's Ash. Eiji gets up frantically to open the door. He turns off the TV and walks to open the door.  
Ash is waiting on the other side. He's leaned against the wall, he's wearing a plain black shirt, ripped jeans and a denim jacket. He smiles when he sees Eiji. ' _God why must he be so damn hot'_ , Eiji thinks.

"Yo, what's up?" Ash says, cool as ever.

And all his thoughts stop. His mind went completely blank. He can't keep this inside his heart any longer. He has to tell him how he feels, of else he'll regret it for the rest of his life. All those fears, all those doubts, they don't matter. Nothing matters. Because he loves him, and whenever he sees him his stomach is full of butterflies, and his mind feels calm and safe, but messy and confused all at once. And when he's with him the sky is more blue, the stars shine brighter, the grass is greener and the flowers are more vibrant. When he's with him the whole world stops. And it's just them, in the moment, and it's calm and safe and happy. Because when they're together he just feels _good_. Nothing matters. He loves him. And that's all that matters.

"Hey," he smiles, "come in".

Ash entered and they hug before Eiji closes the door. He smells good. Eiji leads him to the couch and offers a drink, Ash declines and sits down comfortably.

"So to what do I owe the pleasure of you inviting me to your humble abode?" Ash teases.

Eiji chuckles, "I need to talk to you," he says.

That made Ash sit up straight, and his face change from relaxed and comfortable to suspicious and stiff, "what is it?" he asks, seriously.

Eiji sits down besides him and takes a deep breath, this is it. "So... I need to tell you something. And I need you to let me finish before saying anything, because it's pretty hard for me," he looks him deep in his beautiful blue eyes, "okay?"

Ash's eyes were questioning, "okay...?" he answers .

"So... You're really important to me, and I know we don't know each other for that long, but you've become a really big part in my life," he starts, his voice trembling his eyes avoiding Ash's gaze. It's obvious he is nervous, "and the last thing I want to happen is for me to loose you, that's why this is so hard for me to say..."

"Eiji..." Ash's voice sounds unusually quiet and small.

"Please let me finish," Eiji interrupts.

Ash breathes slowly and swallowes heavily, "Alright".

Eiji takes another deep breath, "The last thing I want is to loose you, but I've been feeling this way for a few months now and I thought it will go away, but it doesn't. And I feel like I can't go on without saying anything anymore so I'm just going to say it," Eiji continues.

Eiji clenches his fist hard. The moment is stiff. It feels like all the air in the room had flown out the window and disappeared. It's suffocating.

"Ash I love you," Eiji says, finally. Short and fast, like taking off a band aid. The silence that comes after is deafening and all of Eiji's fears creep back into his mind.

"That's it?" Ash breaks the silence.

Eiji looks at him, confused. That's it? That's all he has to say? What does that supposed to mean? That's it? Do Eiji feelings mean that little to Ash? That's it? He just poured out his heart to him and all he has to say is.... That's it?

"Yes," he says quietly, bringing his gaze to the floor, "that's it".

Eiji prepares himself for the worst, but not even the worst scenario in his terrified brain could have prepared him to the kind of pain he's feeling right now. A strong hand hitting him sharply against his head.

"Ow!" Eiji screams dramatically, his hand going to rub the sore spot and his eyes shoot up to Ash's face. He looks... Hurt?

"You scared the crap out of me, Eiji!" Ash shouts angrily.

"What??" Eiji shouts back, confused more than anything, "I just told you how I feel, it was very scary for me and the first thing that you thought was appropriate to do was hit me? What is wrong with you..."

"What is wrong with _you_?" Ash yells out, "why did you make it such a big deal?"

"Because it is a big deal for me!" Eiji gets up.

Ash follows him and continues, "look I wasn't sure if it might be too early to say it, either and I was kind of worried it might scare you off, but you took it too far, Eiji, I had tears in my eyes," Ash scolds him like he was his teacher and Eiji just got his 4th F in a row.

"What? Why... Why were you tearing up?" Eiji asks in a worried tone.

"I thought you were breaking up with me, dumbass!!" Ash screams.

What.  
Breaking up? How could he be breaking up with him if they're not together? Nothing makes sense anymore. First, Ash smacked him for some reason after he told him he loved him, then he shouts at him for scaring him and almost making him _cry_, and now he's telling him he thought they were breaking up, even though they were never in a relationship with each other???  
What the hell is going on?

"What do you mean breaking up? How could I be breaking up with you?" he finally succeeds in moving the words from his brain and to his mouth.

"I don't know, Eiji, it's something that people do sometimes" Ash replies.

"Yeah people in relationships, Ash"

"Right"

Then it hits him, "Ash..... Are we... In a relationship?" he asks carefully.

"Obviously, idiot" Ash says.

Eiji feels his anger build up inside him again, "what do you mean obviously?? There's nothing obvious about this whole thing, Ash!!!" Eiji shouts loudly and waves his hands everywhere, his anger and confusion taking over his entire body.

Ash pauses and collects himself, "you.. Didn't know?" he asks.

"No!" Eiji keeps up the screaming

And then Ash laughs. He laughs and laughs it feels never ending. He laughs so hard he holds his stomach and falls back on the couch. He laughs so hard tears are pouring down his cheeks. He laughs so hard he seems to be struggling to breathe. He laughs so hard it's contagious.  
So Eiji starts laughing. He laughs and laughs and soon enough, he falls on the couch as well, holding his stomach and tears coming out of his eyes.

"I can't believe you didn't know we're dating," Ash manages to get out a sentence in between short breathes.

"You didn't tell me!" Eiji laughs.

"I didn't think it was needed, it was really obvious," Ash chockes, "sorry you're dumb"

"Shut up," Eiji pushes him slightly.

Ash finally gets a hold of his breathing and calms down, "Sorry," he smiles.

Eiji calms down as well and gives him a knowing look, "it's okay," he smiles back, "but let me get something straight. We've been apparently dating for, how long?"

"Four months"

"Four months??"

"Yeah"

"And throughout these four whole months, you didn't think of, oh I don't know, kiss me maybe?" Eiji says mockingly.

"I thought of kissing you many times, but whenever I made a move you backed away so I thought you weren't ready and wanted to give you the space and time you needed," Ash answers.

Eiji chokes on his own spit, "That... Is so sweet," he smiles gently, "and so, so stupid"

"What? Why is me being considerate stupid?" Ash frowns.

Eiji giggles at Ash's frown,  _'he looks so cute',_ he thinks. "You could have just asked me about it, you know, like a normal person," he suggests. 

"I didn't want to push you to do anything you weren't ready for, sue me!" Ash defends.

Eiji laughs again, "okay okay that is really sweet of you and I appreciate that," he moves closer, "but don't you think 4 months is enough?" he puts his hand on Ash's thigh and gently caresses it, looking deeply into his eyes.

Ash looks at him, his eyes are soft, but full of passion and desire. He moves his face closer until they are only inches away. They can feel each other's hot breathes hitting against their lips, inviting them to close the distance. Ash's hands move to Eiji's hips, pulling him as close as they can be, whilst Eiji's hands move upwards to his shoulder and face, feeling Ash's hard abs and strong chest along the way. They gave each other one final look before finally touching their lips together. It was quick. A mere peck. But it felt endless. It was tense, but soft. Passionate, but gentle. It was everything they both wanted for so what felt like forever.

They smile at each other, foreheads connected, "so when was our first date?" Eiji whispers.

Ash chuckles and gives Eiji another peck on the lips, "that time I took you to that fancy restaurant," he answers.

Eiji pulls back, "that was not a date!" he announced.

Ash frowns again, "it totally was!"

"No way" Eiji argues back.

"I told you I wanted to take you somewhere fancy, just the two of us, and then payed for the whole thing, it was an obvious date!" he demands.

Eiji pauses, "you got me there"

They both laugh, "you're so stupid," Ash says.

Eiji gently pushes him, "well you are, too"

"maybe so," he agrees. "stupid and in love," he says, moving his hand to Eiji's cheek.

Eiji blushes, "yeah.." he smiles, "definitely stupid and in love". 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Writing this stupid ass thing was so much fun, I hope you liked if, if you do please comment below, that will absolutely make my whole week ^^"  
> But please be gentle with me this is the first time I wrote anything in two years hahaha


End file.
